


Babysitting is Horrible Unless it's Stiles

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Daddy Peter, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Painting, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: Stiles is turned into a child and Peter has to take care of him.





	Babysitting is Horrible Unless it's Stiles

"Why must I take care of him again?" Peter sighed as a kid Stiles looked up at Peter with wonderment.   
  
"Because we're busy currently while you have nothing to do. It's seems like the best thing to preoccupy you with anyways, to keep you from your evil plans." Peter rolled his eyes to Derek's statement and looked down to Stiles.   
  
"If you don't behave then you get severely punished. You got that?" Stiles nodded to him and went to grab his hand. Peter sighed and took it then led him outside to his car. Stiles didn't talk that much but Peter went about his business in the small apartment. He made Stiles breakfast and got him ready for the day by choosing clothes out for him that he had bought.   
  
It was one particular night that threw Peter off. Stiles crawled into bed with him crying and he crashed into his chest. It alarmed Peter and he looked down at the little monster. "Did you have a nightmare?" Stiles nodded and sniffled and he buried himself further within Peter's chest somehow. Peter sighed but wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort the small boy into a sleep.   
  
He woke up the next morning with a hand slapping into his face and a snoring Stiles sprawled out on the bed beside him. "Mmm.... Hi Mr. Teddy... I would love an adventure..." Stiles smacked his lips together then shifted to press up against Peter.    
  
Peter listened and he shook his head to what Stiles even said. It was ridiculous but he laughed softly. He stayed in bed with the other and soon fell back to sleep. It was a little later that he woke up and Stiles was no longer in the bed next to him. He said nothing about it and just got up to go about the morning routine. He saw Stiles in the kitchen at the table reading a book.    
  
He went into the kitchen himself and ruffled his hair. "What did you want to eat?" He asked and Stiles smiled widely.    
  
"Eggs and bacon please!" Stiles kept smiling and Peter nodded to that.   
  
This is how the rest of the weeks progressed. Peter would let Stiles sleep in his bed once he had nightmares and he'd let Stiles climb over him when he wanted to play. He took Stiles to the park and the community pool. He was glad that it worked out to him taking care of Stiles.   
  
It had been almost a month when Scott knocked on his door. "We found a way to turn him older!" Scott seemed to be panting and Stiles was on the floor of the living room. He was sitting on a bunch of newspapers and was covered in paint. Peter on the other hand managed to not get too much on him.   
  
"Have you?" Peter asked and Scott looked at the scene before nodding. "When would you like him?" He asked him.   
  
"Now would be good but you can... Clean him up first, okay?" Peter nodded to that and sighed once he closed the door. He turned to watch Stiles smear his paint covered hands on the canvas paper he placed in front of him and couldn't help but smile. It had been nice when it lasted.   
  
"Stiles, we're going to go somewhere for a bit okay?" Stiles nodded and went to get up. "You done with your painting?" He asked and Stiles shook his head in mid movement. "Finish it then we can leave alright?" Stiles smiled brightly and nodded before he went back to painting.

* * *

"What's taking him so long!" Derek yelled. He was getting impatient with his uncle. Sure they put him in charge of Stiles but that gave him no right to delay the cure for Stiles. Scott tried to calm Derek down but he was going off about how Peter should never take care of kids and never should be a dad.   
  
"You know I can hear you right?" Peter arched a brow and stared at Derek with a startled Stiles behind him. "You just needed him right? Don't need me here?" He asked them.   
  
"You're not needed. Thank you for taking care of Stiles though and bringing him here." Scott smiled and Peter nodded and scooted Stiles up to them.   
  
"No! I don't want you to leave, Peter!" Stiles hugged him and Peter sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry Stiles. Don't worry though. I'll see you again." He told him softly and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Stiles frowned to him but Peter ruffled his hair and stepped out of the room.   
  
Scott took Stiles over to the couch and Derek looked at the spell, beginning to reverse the curse put onto Stiles.

* * *

Stiles was left on the couch to sleep as Derek sighed. He was worn out and he glanced to Scott who was making sure his friend was okay. "Scott... Why did you want Peter to take care of him? You had all the time to look after Stiles." He said and Scott glanced at him then back to Stiles.   
  
"His father would have found out. I'd rather have the sheriff like me and not hate me. Besides its not like it affected Stiles in a negative way. He's just the same as before." He told Derek before going to stand. "Why do you care? Peter did a fine job. It's not like he did anything to him besides take care of him. I knew Stiles was safe."   
  
Derek pursed his lips and couldn't find anymore words to say to that. "Fine... Whatever. If something does turn out to be wrong with Stiles then don't come running to me crying about it. I'm done cleaning up your messes." Scott rolled his eyes to Derek overreacting and watched him walk upstairs.   
  
He glanced back to Stiles before going to sit down by him.

* * *

It was a while before Stiles woke up and when he did he noticed Scott sleeping in the chair beside him. Slowly he got up and examined the other before glancing back to the clock. It was around midnight. He sat up fully on the couch and yawned causing Scott to stir. "You're awake... How do you feel?" Scott asked tiredly and rubbed his face.   
  
"Feel fine." Stiles mumbled. "Why are we in Derek's place and not yours?" Stiles frowned and Scott sighed. He didn't answer Stiles as he got up and went to gather some things. "Scott, answer me." Scott stood up after he bent down for an item and glanced to Stiles.   
  
"What do you want me to say? There's nothing to say. Just that we're here because there was a curse on you." Scott shrugged and went to gather more of the stuff.   
  
Stiles frowned and looked down as he tried to recall the last week. "A curse was on me? What kind of curse?" He asked and looked over to him.   
  
"Don't even think about it. Derek was terrible this week and I really don't want to deal with having to answer your questions. Just let me get you home." Scott bit back causing Stiles to give him a look.   
  
"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Stiles asked confused. "All I do is wake up and I'm getting all your vinegar. I really don't appreciate that. I just wanted to know what had been done to me... If you don't really want to help them I'll escort myself out." Stiles grumbled out to him. Getting quite cranky before standing to go and leave Derek's loft after hearing a sigh fall from Scott.   
  
"Stiles! Come on man wait up for me." Scott grabbed all the things and rushed out after him. "Just because I don't want to deal with your questions now doesn't mean you have to snap back." Scott stated.   
  
Stiles turned to that and went to jab a finger into Scott's chest. "Snap back? You tell me not to snap back when you're the one who snapped at me first?!" Stiles shook his head and went to step back. "Just leave me alone, Scott. I'll find my own way home." He scoffed. He walked away from the other as he went onto the sidewalk that went towards the city. He left Scott behind who looked hurt but angry.   
  
It didn't take long for Stiles to walk in the general direction of Peter's place. He wanted to thank the man for all of the things that he had done. And maybe he'd spent the night there instead of walking home in the dark. Or he could possibly ask Peter for a ride if his thoughts would clear up a bit more. "You see Peter I just wanted to say thanks... For what? Well, you know for what! You took care of me when others would have just... Would have just written me off." Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. He was still tired but he was determined to get to the others place.   
  
It didn't feel like that long but he noted the moon high in the sky as he knocked on the door. "One moment!" Stiles flushed to the voice and he was glad the door hadn't opened yet. "Stiles? What are you doing here? And so late? Not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you be home or with Scott?" Peter frowned as he went to take a step forward. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders he lead the other inside. "Why don't you stay here..." He offered up and Stiles could only nod.   
  
"Um yeah... Can I ask you some stuff in the morning?" Peter nodded then Stiles smiled. "Also Scott and I got into a fight. He's just acting like a douche..." Stiles huffed out.   
  
"He's always a douche isn't he? He is an alpha after all." Peter couldn't keep the chuckle back as he squeezed Stiles' shoulder. "I'll get the guest room set up for you, alright?" Stiles nodded to him.    
  
"Can I use your bathroom?" Peter nodded and motioned for Stiles to follow. He showed him the bathroom before disappearing into another room to set his bed up. "Thank you!" He called after the other and he went to wash his face.   
  
Peter came and leaned against the open door as Stiles fixed his hair. "You still look dirty." Stiles jumped and he stared at Peter. "You can take a bath if you'd like. I'd be okay with it." He smiled to Stiles softly who nodded to the offer. Peter stood straight and went over to draw a bath for him. "Bubbles?" Stiles nodded again and Peter gladly poured some of the mixture in for the other.   
  
Stiles watched Peter and he went over thank you speeches in his head. Jumping when Peter patted his shoulder. "Peter." Stiles grabbed his hand causing the other to glance at him. "Thank you for taking care of me when... When I was small. I'm sure my dad would've done it if he wasn't so busy. So I'm glad that you were here for me." Stiles voice got soft towards the end.    
  
Peter turned and he took Stiles' hands in his own. Lifting them up to kiss the top of them with a soft smile. "You're welcome, Stiles. Even though you were a pain in the butt I was still happy to have you around." Peter ruffled his hair and went to pull away but Stiles pulled him back.   
  
"I want to take a bath with you..." Stiles could feel his face heat up to the request. He had been looking down for most of the time now and just now took the chance to peek at Peter. He shuddered to the smirk on the others face but he smiled slightly.   
  
"Sure, why not." Peter shrugged and Stiles let go of his hand. Peter slipped out of his clothing and put it in a neat pile on the toilet before watching Stiles strip. He admired his legs and how smooth the skin looked. The nice shape of his ass. He didn't care if Stiles noticed he was looking him over. His eyes trying to take in every inch of skin since he hadn't dared looked at as the other was a child. Though he could have. But he wasn’t like that.   
  
"Are you getting in first?" Stiles asked as he felt his face flush. He couldn't help it really. Peter's body was nice and sure he may remember it somewhat from when he was being taken care of but that hadn't really meant anything. He was small then.   
  
Peter got in before the other and hummed a soft pleasant tune before he motioned the other to join him. Stiles did just that and settled down into the warm water. His back was against Peter's chest and he relaxed with a soft sigh. "Feel relaxed?" Peter let his fingers slide up Stiles sides. He rubbed into certain areas and watched Stiles melt in his hands. "What's on your mind?"    
  
Stiles let his eyes close and he focused on the others fingers. "Just your fingers mainly. And also some other things." Stiles sighed as the fingers slipped up his upper back.   
  
"What other things?" Peter inquired as he continued his actions.   
  
"You know like your body..." Stiles let his words slip out. His face flushing when he realized what he had said. "U-Um you know I just want to have your body since you're in such good shape." Stiles stumbled on his words and went to sit up.   
  
Peter felt him tense under his touch and he rubbed his shoulders. "Yeah? You can workout with me and that'll be fine. Having you around really brightens my mood anyway." Peter told him. He continued on with his actions and he felt the other relax slowly.   
  
"U-Uh that'll be great... Yeah sure!" Stiles perked up to that and smiled slightly.    
  
Peter smiled to his reaction and he continued to rub. Humming softly as Stiles relaxed more and more into his body. "Stiles..." Peter said after a while of their silence. The response he got threw him off only a little bit or a lot.   
  
"Mmmm yes dad?" Stiles had his eyes closed. He had fallen into a light sleep by the hands massaging his body. He only woke up when Peter shook him awake. "Mmm what?" Stiles tried and suppress a yawn but it didn't work. "Sorry I fell asleep."    
  
Peter shook his head and shifted behind him. "It's fine, Stiles. You're just tired." He told him softly and smiled. "Let me wash your hair then you can go and sleep."   
  
The shampoo process didn't take that long but Stiles paid more attention to the fingers massaging his scalp. Groaning when the other slipped his fingers out of the soapy mass. "Peter..." Stiles mumbled and he turned slightly to look at him.    
  
Peter arched his brow to his name being called. "Yeah?" He watched the other turn around in his lap. He didn't stop the others movements when he neared Peter's lips. "Stiles...?" He said his name.    
  
Stiles stopped short and their lips were inches apart. "I really am grateful you took care of me when I turned young." Peter listened and he went to rub at Stiles' side.   
  
"You're welcome." He snaked his hand to the back of his neck to pull him into a gentle kiss. "Come let's finish up so we can sleep." Peter mumbled to him.   
  
The bath didn't last much longer and Peter wrapped Stiles up in a hug before going to bed for the night. Stiles looked up to Peter and he was once again kissed by the other. A smile coming to his face before he went to the guest room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute fic.


End file.
